London
|shows = Schoolhouse Rock! DuckTales Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Gargoyles The Legend of Tarzan The Replacements Phineas and Ferb Jake and the Never Land Pirates Once Upon a Time Mickey and the Roadster Racers ''DuckTales'' (2017) Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero |games = 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Cars 2: The Video Game Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Kingdom Hearts |location = United Kingdom |final state = Still standing}} London is the heavily populated capital of England and the entire United Kingdom. It has been a recurring backdrop for Disney animated feature films and media over the years. Places of Interest *Big Ben *Buckingham Palace *London Eye Appearances ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad In "The Wind in the Willows", J. Thaddeus Toad is sentenced to 20 years in the Tower of London. With the help of Cyril, he is able to disguise himself and make a prison escape, evading the police throughout the streets of the city before finally making his way back to the River. Peter Pan The Darling family lives in London, in the Bloomsbury section, in the era of 1900 to 1904 assumedly. Peter Pan often flew from Neverland to there. During the "You Can Fly" sequence, he and the Darling children are seen landing on Big Ben prior to flying to Never Land. 101 Dalmatians London is the home of Roger Radcliffe and his wife Anita, as well as Pongo, Perdita and their puppies. Various parts of London are shown during the Twilight Bark section as the Dalmatians spread the word about their kidnapped puppies. The Sword in the Stone Arthur, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, and Sir Pelinore went to London on New Year's Day for a jousting tournament to determine the next King of England. The legendary Sword in the Stone was located in a churchyard near the tournament. Mary Poppins The film takes place in London, with the Banks family living on Cherry Tree Lane in 1910. A park is shown to be close by. The Bank of London is a major setting, while St. Paul's Cathedral is often seen in background scenes. Bedknobs and Broomsticks The Emilius Brown Corresponded College of Witchcraft is in London. Charlie, Carrie, and Paul Rawlins came from there. Miss Eglantine Price and the children go there to find Professor Emelius Brown to find the Substitutiary Locomotion spell. Then they go to his house. The last place was Portobello Road, to find the book, The Spells of Astoroth, and then get faced to face by the Bookman and Swinburne. Robin Hood London is only mentioned in the film. First, Maid Marian left for London prior to the events of the film. Later, when Robin Hood proposes to Maid Marian (and she accepts), he mentions London as one of the locations for their honeymoon. The Island at the Top of the World Sir Anthony Ross lives in London; he had Professor Ivarsson come to London to find his son, Donald. Candleshoe Before going to Candleshoe, Casey Brown and Harry Bundage first arrived to England by going to London. Schoolhouse Rock! London is shown in the Schoolhouse Rock! songs "No More Kings", "Fireworks", and "The Shot Heard 'Round the World". The London Connection The film mostly takes place in London. The Port of London can be seen. The Great Muppet Caper The film mostly takes place in London. The Great Mouse Detective The film takes place in London in the year of 1897. Basil of Baker Street lives at Baker Street with Sherlock Holmes, where he was visited by Dr. David Q. Dawson. Ratigan planned to eliminate the Queen at Buckingham Palace. The final battle between Basil and Ratigan happened at Big Ben. DuckTales In ''Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck, Scrooge McDuck and his nephews go to London, where they meet parodies of Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, and Jack the Ripper. ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers In the episode "Ghost of a Chance", the Rescue Rangers go to London to stop Fat Cat from stealing the Crown Jewels in the Tower of London. Pocahontas John Smith, Governor John Ratcliffe, and the English settlers set sail from London to come to the New World. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World The sequel shows Pocahontas traveling to London alongside John Rolfe to see King James. Gargoyles In the animated television series, the London Clan is a gargoyle clan that exists in London. Also, Knight's Spur is a large estate in England that is the home of the London Clan. The Parent Trap (1998) Annie James lives in London with her mother Elizabeth. Tarzan Jane and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter came from London with Clayton. It can be seen in some episodes of ''The Legend of Tarzan. ''Valiant Valiant went to London to sign up for the Royal Homing Pigeon Service. The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, and Lucy Pevensie live in London but left for their first adventure in Narnia because of the Blitz. The Replacements London is where Agent K and Car came from. It is the location of the Royal Spy Academy and the Spyclopedia. It's the home of Agent G and Agent B. Phineas and Ferb Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace, and their parents went to London to visit Reginald Fletcher and Winifred Fletcher. Stacy Hirano went with them one time. Perry the Platypus stopped Heinz Doofenshmirtz while he was attending an Evil Scientist convention in London and stealing Big Ben with the help of Agent 000. A Christmas Carol The film mostly takes place in London. Alice in Wonderland (2010) Charles Kingsleigh was holding a meeting about one of his proposed expeditions and was interrupted by a very young Alice, his daughter, who had woken up from what she thought was a bad dream. Asking if she has gone round the bend, he replies yes, but also adds his secret that "All the best people are." Later on, after Alice refuses Hamish Ascot's marriage proposal she is asked by Lord Ascot to discuss an expedition to China where she is soon seen boarding a boat, possibly in London where she surprisingly meets Absolem, the caterpillar from Underland, who has now taken the form of a butterfly. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Captain Jack Sparrow was taken to London before King George II to start an expedition to find the Fountain of Youth. Cars 2 The last race of the World Grand Prix takes place in London. Thor: The Dark World London, England was the location where Jane Foster's intern Darcy Lewis takes her to an abandoned factory. There, Foster brings her scientific equipment and gets sucked into a vortex where the Aether enters her. Later, Thor's final battle with Malekith takes place at the Old Royal Naval College in Greenwich. Malekith uses the Aether to destroy the universe and restore the dark-energy state in which the Dark Elves thrive. Disney Park appearances In the ride Peter Pan's Flight at Walt Disney World, Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland and Disneyland Paris, you fly over a miniaturized version of London. It has landmarks such as Big Ben and the Tower Bridge, as well as Peter Pan and the Darling children flying across the moon. Once Upon a Time London appears as a location in the second season of ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. A place devoid of all magic, Baelfire is sent there after making a deal with the Blue Fairy. Its spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland features a separate world called 'Victorian England' that exists in the present and has magic. ''Saving Mr. Banks P.L. Travers lived in London. Muppets Most Wanted Constantine and Miss Piggy's wedding takes place in London. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Captain Hook goes to London to steal Wendy's book filled with all of the adventures of Peter Pan, so Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully go to London to rescue it. ''Alice Through the Looking Glass Alice Kingsleigh's ship The Wonder docks at London Docks and the docks are also the base for the newly founded Kingsleigh & Kingsleigh shipping business in an attempt to put Hamish Ascot out of business. The BFG Sophie, an orphaned young girl, lives in a London orphanage. One late evening, she is awake and looks out the window, where she sees a giant. Doctor Strange One of the Sanctum Sanctorums is located in London (the other places being Hong Kong and New York City). It is attacked by Kaecilius and his Zealots. Black Panther Erik Killmonger and Ulysses Klaw steal a vibranium axe from a museum in London. Killmonger also steals a tribal mask that he later uses to hide his identity when he rescues Klaw from Everett Ross' custody. Christopher Robin A now adult Christopher Robin lives in London alongside his wife Evelyn and his daughter Madeline. Later, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore and Piglet travel the streets of London along with Madeline. Kingdom Hearts London (specifically Big Ben) serves as part of the Neverland world. After successfully defeating Captain Hook, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell take Sora, Donald, and Goofy to the Big Ben Clock Tower. Sora then seals the Keyhole hidden in one of the Tower's clock faces. It's also here where Sora gains Tinker Bell as a summon. After beating the game, going back to Big Ben will engage you in a fight with Phantom, one of the game's optional bosses. Gallery Trivia *London hosted the Games of the IV, XIV and XXX Olympiad in 1908, 1948 and 2012, respectively. **With the 2012 Summer Olympics, London became the first city to have hosted the Games three times. **The Games of the XIII Olympiad were scheduled to be hosted in London in 1944, but were cancelled due to World War II. fr:Londres nl:Londen Category:Cities Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Peter Pan locations Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks locations Category:The Great Mouse Detective locations Category:Pirates of the Caribbean locations Category:Cars locations Category:Valiant Category:The Replacements Category:The Island at the Top of the World Category:One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Candleshoe Category:Muppet locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:DuckTales locations Category:Gargoyles locations Category:Pocahontas locations Category:Mary Poppins locations Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates locations Category:Disney Kingdoms locations Category:Thor locations Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers locations Category:A Christmas Carol locations Category:National Treasure locations Category:Doctor Strange Category:Black Panther Category:101 Dalmatians locations Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Chronicles of Narnia locations Category:Tarzan locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! locations Category:Disney Fairies locations Category:Saving Mr. Banks locations Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:Alice in Wonderland locations Category:The Parent Trap locations Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad locations Category:Winnie the Pooh locations Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero locations